


we stayed until the edges of the sky turned light

by mushishis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Stargazing, everything i touch turns unbearably gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushishis/pseuds/mushishis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>I wondered if the same speck I was staring at is the same one you watch from your window before you fall asleep with tired eyes and aching fingers</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	we stayed until the edges of the sky turned light

**Author's Note:**

> a small fic for day 4 of krtsk week!!!! the prompt was stargazing and i am Gay

Kuroo’s leg was jiggling against Tsukishima’s. Nervous Habit, he thinks. They were sitting on the couch, closer than necessary but comfortable for both of them. Tsukishima admits that few other people would sit that close by choice when there was enough room for another person on the couch. It used to embarrass Tsukishima, but Kuroo’s mother never made any comments about it. Kuroo’s knee knocks against Tsukishima’s again. Still, he’s that Kuroo’s more excited than anything; he’d made Tsukishima promise five times today alone that he would play along with the date he’d planned. Tsukishima didn’t see why he had to promise – it was just a night out, stargazing. If anything, he was a little nervous himself from all the anticipation. Kuroo holds Tsukishima’s hand, bumping his thumb along each of Tsukishima’s knuckles, back and forth, back and forth.

“D’you think it’s dark out enough yet?”

“Probably. You know we won’t really be able to see them anyways because of all the lights from Tokyo, Kuroo.”

“Whatever, whatever. It’ll be fun anyways.”

-

Kuroo practically drags Tsukishima into a half-sprint on the way to the “perfect spot, trust me!”

Once they arrive, he poses proudly at the location he’d chosen and waits for a response.

“…It’s just a hill.”

“It is _THE_ hill, Kei.”

Tsukishima huffs at that – more because his stomach flipped at hearing Kuroo call him Kei than anything else. Even when he’s joking, “Kei” is always the most gentle word to leave his mouth.

He stands there, unsure, his hands clasped in front of him, as Kuroo lays out the blanket he’d brought with. He’s glad he wore a sweatshirt. It was July, but nighttime is nighttime and the wind will get to you anyways. Especially someone with his frame.

Kuroo sits on the blanket, smooths out the spot next to him. He pats it a few times and smiles up at Tsukishima until he sits next to him. They peer up at the sky together for a few seconds before the thought of a stiff neck prompts them to lay down instead. Kuroo reaches for Tsukishima’s hand like it’s second nature and Tsukishima squeezes his hand in response. An old call-and-response type of habit.

Kuroo looks pleased as he exclaims that there’s no clouds tonight. He’s right, too – it’s perfectly clear. Tsukishima mentions that the moon is new, too; it won’t hide any extra stars with its light. Kuroo nods vigorously. “I planned that!” 

Tsukishima smiles. Cute.

Kuroo takes on an aura of deep concentration and the look on his face is almost intense. “Okay, so… That’s, eh, Corona Borealis. It kinda goes like that, with a curve. See?” Kuroo mimics the shape of the constellation with his finger. Tsukishima can hear the pride in his voice and see it plain on his face. (He’d spent three hours looking up what constellations he could see in the summer, where they were in the sky, everything. It was more confusing than he’d like to admit.)

“And that… That’s Serpens. It’s split into two different lines, like that.” Tsukishima nods in affirmation, twists his head to a better angle at the same time that Kuroo leans his to the right. They’re resting closer to each other now, close enough that Kuroo knows his mess of hair is brushing against Tsukishima’s cheek. He grins. He pauses and takes in the moment until Tsukishima glances up at him, an accusing – playful – gleam in his eyes. Kuroo stammers and hurries to point out a different constellation.

This goes on for another ten minutes or so – Kuroo talking about stars in the sky, Tsukishima giving small nods or hums to show he’s paying close attention.

Kuroo raises an arm again, tracing a constellation in the air above his head. “And that’s Hercules!”

For the first time since they’d gotten there, Tsukishima fidgets. Kuroo looks over, confused. “What’s wrong?”

Tsukishima looks reluctant to answer, but he sighs after a minute and raises his own arm next to Kuroo’s. “That’s…. That’s Ophiuchus. Hercules is right there. It’s between Ophiuchus and Draco, there.”

He drops his hand quickly afterwards.

Kuroo props himself up on an elbow and faces Tsukishima, incredulous. “W- how did - Tsukki, you know the constellations?!”

Tsukishima bites his lip, avoids Kuroo’s gaze. “People always joke about how my name has the moon in it, so I never wanted to say I like constellations. It’s too cliché.”

Kuroo groans and collapses on top of Tsukishima, his face burying into his collarbone. Tsukishima immediately feels his neck and cheeks begin to burn. It worsens when Kuroo wraps his free arm around his waist. He makes a silent thank you to the moon for keeping any light from showing his face and betraying his calm demeanor. 

“God, I feel ridiculous,” Kuroo mumbles into Tsukishima’s shirt. Tsukishima’s hyperaware of how Kuroo’s grip tightens slightly on his sweatshirt. 

“I didn’t… I didn’t want to say anything; you seemed so excited, Kuroo. And you did well, you did really well. Honestly.”

Kuroo rolls off of Tsukishima and laughs. He opts to look back at the stars rather than Tsukishima’s red face and scratches his nose. “Thanks.”

Tsukishima purses his lips. “Tetsu.”

Kuroo whips his head at that and looks at him. Tsukishima uses the opportunity to pull in Kuroo and kiss him for a long moment. They both close their eyes instinctively, leaning towards each other. They’re both on their sides now, the stars momentarily forgotten. Tsukishima plays with a string hanging off of Kuroo’s sleeve. “Thank you for this. It’s the best date yet.”

Kuroo’s still smiling, in a daze, after Tsukishima lays on his back again and squeezes his hand again.

“So, what’s that, then?”

“A star.”

“Whatever, Kei. What constellation is it a part of?”

Tsukishima smirks. “Lyra.”

“Does it have a story? Can you tell me about it?”

It turns into a genuine smile, then. He’s grateful to have someone that cares so much, as scary as that truly is to him. He starts a small tale about Greek mythology, Hermes and lyres, the star Vega. 

They stay there until they’re both owners of tired eyelids and cold noses.

The moon laid next to Kuroo instead of in the sky that night.

**Author's Note:**

> god that last line was so gay  
> i hope u enjoyed this!!!! the title is from [cannonball by watsky](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SOqCchvc4s8) and the summary is...a line from an old poem of mine lmao  
> this was a lot of fun!!! the blog for krtsk week is [here](https://www.kurotsukkiweek.tumblr.com)


End file.
